Die Königin der Drachen - Kapitel 40 - Samwell III
Samwell III ist das vierzigste Kapitel von Die Königin der Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des dritten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Samwell Tarly. Zusammenfassung Stannis Baratheon trifft sich mit den Bewerbern des Amtes des Lord Kommandanten und drängt sie, am kommenden Wahlabend eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Samwell Tarly überredet daraufhin Cotter Peik und Ser Denys Mallister mit einer Notlüge, Jon Schnee zu unterstützen. Synopsis Stannis erklärt der Nachtwache seine Pläne Stannis Baratheon und Melisandre ruft Maester Aemon und alle Bewerber um den Posten des Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache zu sich: Lord Janos Slynt, Ser Denys Mallister, Cotter Peik, Othell Yarwyck, Dreifinger Hobb und Eddison Tollett sowie Bowen Marsch, der immer noch Verwalter und Kastellan der Schwarzen Festung ist. Samwell Tarly hilft Maester Aemon mit den Stufen. Während Melisandre eher belustigt wirkt, ist Stannis zornig darüber, dass die Nachtwache immer noch keinen neuen Lord Kommandanten gewählt haben. Er lässt die Anwesenden zur Begrüßung ungewöhnlich lange knien. Lord Janos bricht das anschließende Schweigen, indem er Stannis für sein Erscheinen an der Mauer dankt und ihn in höchsten Tönen lobt, aber Stannis lässt ihn auflaufen und verbittet sich diese Art von Katzbuckelei. Stannis sagt, er brauche dringend einen Lord Kommandanten, mit dem er die Dinge besprechen könne, die das Reich und die Nachtwache beträfen. Janos schlägt vor, dass Stannis entscheiden solle, wer neuer Lord Kommandant wird, was einige Anwesende empört. Maester Aemon erklärt, dass die Nachtwache ihren Anführer schon seit der Zeit Brandons des Erbauers selbst wählen, und dass sie auf diese Weise bereits 997 Lord Kommandanten selbst gewählt haben - ohne Ausnahme. Stannis betont, dass es nicht seine Absicht ist, sich in diese Regelung einzumischen, und er gibt zu Erkennen, dass er Janos' Plan durchschaut, dass er ihn zum Lord Kommandanten machen soll. Lord Janos verstummt, auch wenn Bowen Marsch noch versucht, seine Qualitäten als ehemaliger Hauptmann der Stadtwache von Königsmund hervorzuheben, aber auch das interessiert Stannis nicht. Im Gegenteil, er erklärt den Anwesenden, dass Janos damals in Königsmund im großen Stil Schmiergelder für die Vergabe von Offiziers-Posten angenommen habe. Am Ende musste ihm fast jeder zweite Offizier einen Teil seines Lohns abtreten. Als zwei dieser Männer auspacken wollten, sind sie auf einer Nachtpatrouille ums Leben gekommen. Jon Arryn, die damalige Hand des Königs, hatte Beweise gesammelt, doch Robert Baratheon tat dies als kleine Fehltritte ab und ließ Janos ihm Amt, vermutlich beeinflusst von Petyr Baelish, der ihn dazu gedrängt hat. Lord Janos' Backen beben, doch bevor er etwas sagen kann, erinnert Maester Aemon daran, dass die Verbrechen eines Mannes getilgt werden, wenn er der Nachtwache beitritt. Stannis entgegnet, dass er das wisse und auch Janos als Lord Kommandanten akzeptieren werde, wenn er denn gewählt werde. Als Stannis erwähnt, dass ein Krieg vor ihnen liege, erinnert Ser Denys daran, dass die Nachtwache sich nicht in Angelegenheiten der Sieben Königslande einmische, woraufhin Stannis ihnen erklärt, dass er das auch nicht beabsichtige. Er verlangt von der Nachtwache, dass sie weiterhin die Mauer verteidige und ihm zusätzlich allerdings ihre verlassenen Burgen und die Schenkungen zur Verfügung stellt. Nach einem kurzen heftigen Protest der Anwesenden erklärt Stannis, dass er Ostwacht an der See, die Schwarze Festung und den Schattenturm nach wie vor von der Nachtwache besetzt sehen möchte, dass die anderen Burgen aber seinen Soldaten zur Verfügung gestellt werden sollen, damit sie wieder aufgebaut werden können. Melisandre ergänzt, dass vor jeder Burg zudem Nachtfeuer brennen sollen, um den Krieg gegen die Finsternis zu gewinnen. Die Anwesenden schauen sich zweifelnd an, doch dann meldet sich Maester Aemon zu Wort: wenn Melisandre vom Krieg um die Morgendämmerung spreche, wo sei dann der Prinz, der verheißen wurde? Melisandre sagt, er stünde vor ihnen: es sei Stannis, die Wiedergeburt des Azor Ahai, in dem sich die Prophezeiungen erfüllen. Der Rote Komet habe seine Ankunft angekündigt und sein Schwert sei Lichtbringer. Stannis scheint unbehaglich zu sein bei diesen Worten, dann verabschiedet er die Anwesenden und sagt Maester Aemon und Sam, dass sie noch einen Augenblick bleiben sollen. Stannis redet mit Maester Aemon und Sam alleine Als sie nur noch zu viert sind, spricht Stannis Sam an und erwähnt, dass ihm zu Ohren gekommen sei, dass Sam einen Anderen getötet habe. Stannis erwähnt, dass er Lord Randyll Tarly für einen fähigen Soldaten hält, der in der Schlacht von Aschfurt einst Robert Baratheon besiegt habe, bevor dann Lord Maes Tyrell die Ehre des Triumphs für sich beansprucht habe. Dabei waren dessen Truppen bei der Schlacht noch gar nicht anwesend. Lord Randyll habe in der Schlacht Lord Cafferen mit einem Valyrischem Schwert erschlagen und König Aerys II. Targaryen seinen Kopf geschickt. Stannis erklärt, dass er einen anderen Art Sohn erwartet hätte als Sam, dann droht er, ihn als Geisel zu benutzen, aber Maester Aemon erinnert Stannis daran, dass er das Schwarz angelegt habe. Stannis erwidert, dass er das wüsste, und er nennt Maester Aemon "Aemon Targaryen", was kaum noch bekannt ist. Stannis fragt Sam, wo er das Obsidian her habe, mit dem er den Anderen getötet habe. Stannis erklärt weiterhin, dass er seinem Kastellan auf Drachenstein, Rolland Sturm, beauftragt habe, so viel Obsidian wie möglich zu schürfen, denn unter der Burg gebe es riesige Mengen davon. Sam erzählt, dass der Obsidian-Dolch einfach zerbrochen sei, als er damit einen Wiedergänger angegriffen hat, aber Melisandre erklärt, diese Kreaturen seien nur mit Hilfe der Totenbeschwörung wieder zum Leben erweckt, bestehen also einfach nur aus totem Fleisch. Daher könnten sie mit Stahl und Feuer bekämpft werden. Die Anderen jedoch seien mehr als totes Fleisch. Stannis fragt Sam nach dem Schwarzem Tor in der Nachtfeste und erklärt, er werde sich dort niederlassen, um den Krieg auszutragen, und Sam werde ihm das Tor zeigen. Sam redet mit Cotter Peik Bevor sie gehen, bittet Maester Aemon darum, dass Sam Lichtbringer einmal sehen dürfe. Stannis runzelt die Stirn, dann geht er aber doch zu seinem Schwertgurt, der am Kamin hängt, und zieht das flammende Schwert, das Sam dann Maester Aemon beschreibt. Dann schickt Stannis sie wieder zu ihren Pflichten. Draußen auf dem Hof erklärt der Maester Sam, dass das Schwert keinerlei Hitze ausgeströmt habe, wie es eigentlich hätte sein sollen. Zurück in seiner Kammer entlässt Aemon Sam bis zum Abend. Sam erkennt, dass er etwas wegen der Wahl des Lord Kommandanten unternehmen muss, wenn nicht Lord Janos die Wahl gewinnen soll. Während er über den Hof läuft, versucht er sich Mut zu machen, indem er sich all seiner Abenteuer vergewissert, die er schon erlebt hat: die Schlacht an der Faust der Ersten Menschen, die Meuterei in Crasters Bergfried, der Andere und die Wiedergänger und schließlich Kalthand. Er findet Cotter Peik in der Alten Schildhalle beim Würfeln mit drei Männern aus Ostwacht und einem rothaarigen Mann, der mit Stannis von Drachenstein gekommen war. Peik schickt die Männer fort und fragt Sam ungläubig, ob er wirklich einen Anderen getötet habe. Nachdem Sam angefangen hat, seine Bitte vorzutragen, unterbricht Peik ihn schon nach kurzer Zeit und sagt, er werde sich nicht Ser Denys ergeben, da er viel zu alt für das Amt sei. Das Einzige, wozu er noch gut sei, wäre Briefe zu schreiben, und er gebe nichts darauf, wen er vor 50 Jahren vielleicht einmal vom Pferd gestoßen habe. Qhorin Halbhand habe seit langer Zeit all seine Kämpfe ausgefochten. Er glaube auch nicht, dass Ser Denys den Mut habe, Stannis in die Schranken zu weisen, falls er noch weitreichendere Eingriffe in die Nachtwache plane. Peik betont, dass er den Posten des Lord Kommandanten nicht unbedingt anstrebe, aber bevor Ser Denys den Posten bekäme, würde er eben in den sauren Apfel beißen. Sam nimmt seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und fragt, ob er jemand anderen unterstützen würde, wenn er ihn für geeignet hielte, aber Cotter Peik fällt niemand ein: Bowen Marsch könne nur Löffel zählen, Othell Yrwyck sei ein Mitläufer, und in Janos Slynt stecke zu viel Königsmund. Sam gibt sich geschlagen und entschließt sich, zu Ser Denys zu gehen. Sam redet mit Ser Denys Sam findet Ser Denys in der Lanze, wo die Männer des Schattenturms leben. Ser Denys Mallister ist ein höflicher Ritter aus Seegart und ein Mallister durch und durch. Er ist zwar alt, aber immer noch geschmeidig in seinen Bewegungen und höflich. Er erwähnt, dass Sams Mutter eine Florent sei und dass er Sams Großväter einmal beide Einer davon ist Alester Florent, der Vater von Lord Randyll ist namentlich nicht bekannt . in einem Turnier aus dem Sattel geworfen habe. Ser Denys hört sich Sams Bitte in Ruhe an, doch am Ende sagt er in aller Höflichkeit, dass eher Cotter Peik seine Kandidatur zurückziehen solle. Ser Denys betont, dass das Amt nicht umsonst "Lord Kommandant" heiße, und dass das vielleicht nur jemand von hoher Geburt verstehen könne. Auch hält er persönlich nicht viel von Cotter Peik, weil er ein Eisenmann ist, und Cotter Peik habe schon gemordet und vergewaltigt, als er noch ein halber Knabe war. Außerdem könne er nicht einmal lesen und schreiben, das erledige Maester Harmune für ihn. Auch ihn fragt Sam, ob er sich denn nicht einen anderen Kandidaten vorstellen könne, und Ser Denys sagt, er habe bei den letzten beiden Wahlen Jeor Mormont und Lord Kommandant Qorgyl den Vortritt gelassen. Seine einzige Sorge sei, dass die Nachtwache in guten Händen sei, und während Bowen Marsch und Othell Yarwyck seiner Meinung nach der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen seien, wäre Lord Janos ein Metzgerjunge, der zudem unter den Lennisters aufgestiegen sei. Sam nimmt allen Mut zusammen und weist darauf hin, dass Jeor Mormont Jon Schnee vertraut habe, genauso wie Donal Noye und Qhorin. Jon sei auf Winterfell groß geworden, entstamme einer alten Familie, habe das Kämpfen von Ser Rodrik Cassel und das Schreiben von Maester Luwin erlernt und sein Bruder Robb Stark war ein König des Nordens. Ser Denys denkt lange darüber nach, dann gibt er zu, dass Jon durchaus seine Qualitäten habe, aber Ser Denys findet nach wie vor, dass er selbst der Passendere Mann für das Amt sei. Sam behauptet in seiner Not, dass Stannis gesagt habe, er werde Cotter Peik zum Lord Kommandanten machen, wenn bei der Wahl am Abend niemand die Zweidrittelmehrheit erreichen würde. Ser Denys sagt, darüber müsse er nachdenken, dann richtet er Maester Aemon gegenüber seinen Dank aus und verabschiedet Sam. Sam wundert sich über sich selbst, doch dann macht er sich klar, dass er vor Ser Denys und Cotter Peik keine Angst zu haben braucht. Er geht zu Peik zurück und schlägt auch ihm offen vor, Jon Schnee zu unterstützen. Er sei ein guter Kämpfer, und das einzige, was gegen ihn spreche, sei, dass er ein Bastard sei (wie Cotter Peik ja auch einer ist). Auch ihm erzählt er eine Lüge, dass nämlich Stannis beabsichtige, Ser Denys zum Lord Kommandanten zu machen, falls die Wahl am Abend erfolglos bliebe. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in der Schwarzen Festung spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Samwell Tarly Die Königin der Drachen: Kapitel 40